Nightstream
Nightstream is a silver tabby she-cat with long and slightly ragged fur, tufted ears, blue eyes, and a creamy underbelly. Description Appearance :DRAFT: Massive maine coon, thick and long fur, semi-ragged, muscular, tufted ears, lion-like ruff/mane, broad shoulders and chest, square shaped head and large muzzle, unnaturally dark blue eyes, long and muscular legs with thick paws, semi-spiky fur specifically on shoulders. Coat is rough textured rather than soft. Approx. 26 moons old, a little over 2 years. Character :DRAFT: Harshly sarcastic and edgy, terrifying and dominant in arguments, generally antisocial and withdrawn from others, strong sense of loyalty towards clan and few friends, protective towards weak and those she deems innocent, surprisingly motherly nature, serious and generally grumpy, can make very pleasurable company when treated correctly, regal. Skills : Life Kithood & Adolescence :Wolfkit's kithood was one of lies, controversy, and turmoil. Born to Bearclaw and Nightsong of FrostClan, growing up everything felt good. Overall, she was a crabby kitten, but very open towards her few friends who understood her. She was also adored by her father Nightsong, who would frequently sneak his kitten out of camp to show her the world. After all, she was his world, his darling daughter. They would sit out there for hours, showing her little battle moves, playing with leaves, and telling her wonderful stories. Life was perfect. :And then, of course, her father passed away, leaving Wolfkit in the claws of her semi mentally ill mother. Wolfkit was there on the deathbed of her father, and he began to tell her about how he wanted her to prosper and become something great. So there, on that day, Wolfkit promised she'd amount of something great, in his honor. :It was then that Wolfkit realized she wished to become a medicine cat. She hung around FrostClan's medicine cat frequently, and they became fast friends. In fact, she even picked up a few things from him. Unfortunately, Wolfkit's clanmates began to mock her because of her dream. At the time, her mother had also taken up a new mate, and was growing colder and colder towards her daughter. Eventually, Wolfkit began to break down. She grew cold, snappy, and vicious towards those who attempted to offend her. :At the time of her apprenticeship, Wolfkit was declined by the medicine cat because he found her to lack a nuturing nature following the death of her father. Wolfpaw was distraught, and swiftly filled with hatred. She began to resent her clanmates for mocking and then crushing her dream. And so, she began to train relentlessly hard to become a powerful warrior, and make everyone regret what they said. She'd be the strongest they'd ever seen. :Towards the end of her apprenticeship, Wolfpaw's mother had a litter of kittens with her new mate, whom she named Frogkit, Littlekit, and TBA. Frogkit died shortly after her birth from greencough, and Bearclaw claimed that Wolfpaw put a curse on her. Before long, the mother and older daughter got into a series of physical fights after Bearclaw attempted to physically abuse her. Adulthood :Wolfpaw impressed her mentor and the older and wise cats within the Clan, although they also feared her. They believed that with so much hatred and resentment, she'd grow into a monster. Nonetheless, she earned her warrior name, Wolfstream, and shortly after...she was given her younger half-sister, Littlepaw, as an apprentice. Surprisingly, she was overjoyed to have Littlepaw, and they grew into fast friends. The younger apprentice looked up to her older half sister, and the apprentice began to bring Wolfstream back into the light. :Bearclaw, however, was angry that Wolfstream was mentoring Littlepaw, and believed that she'd attempt to kill the apprentice. She continued to confront Wolfstream, although the warrior continuously brushed her abusive mother off. She focused on training Littlepaw, until horrible things happened. :While out on patrol, Littlepaw was murdered by an unnamed cat. Wolfstream was pinned by Bearclaw for murdering Littlepaw, and began to turn FrostClan against Wolfstream. The innocent she-cat tried to prove that she did nothing, but Bearclaw continued to press the matter until she was mysteriously murdered as well. FrostClan, once again, turned to Wolfstream and blamed her for their deaths. :They were never able to prove her innocent nor guilty, so Wolfstream took the back seat in her Clan, slowly fading away and attempting to blend in with them. For weeks, she was haunted by the death of Littlepaw. :About a moon or so later, Wolfstream takes Raptorpaw out training to clean up his act, deciding that if he's distracted, he can't cause trouble. He begs for rest, but she presses him on and forces him to attend Wolfstar's ceremony, where Raptorpaw is made into a warrior. To her shock and awe, Wolfstream is asked to be the Clan's deputy. Overjoyed, she accepts, finally honoring her father. To further honor her father Nightsong, she requests that her name be changed to Nightstream. Pedigree Mother: :Bearclaw: Deceased, residence unknown Father: :Nightsong: Deceased, verified StarClan member Half-sisters: :Littlepaw - Deceased, residence unknown :Frogkit - Deceased, residence unknown Half-brother: :TBA Relationships Notable Littlepaw: :"I loved my little half-sister as if she was my full-blooded sister who'd grown up alongside me. I did NOT kill her! Why can't anybody see that? I would've given up my life to save her, I tried to reach her before it happened, but I...oh, how I wish I could bring Littlepaw back. She brought back the goodness in me, made me feel happy again. I just wish her life hadn't had to have come to such a brutal end...Why is StarClan so cruel?" ::Nightstream has always loved her younger half-sister as if she was her full-blooded sister. The two hung out frequently and had a very strong and healthy bond. In fact, the apprentice even wished to have her warrior name be either "Littlewolf" or "Littlestream", after her older sister. Littlepaw brought out the joy and goodness in Nightstream, and made her feel kind again. She was hoping to groom the apprentice into a strong and honorable warrior, but that never got to happen. The death of Littlepaw broke Nightstream. To this day, she's haunted by images from the murder. She intends to find the killer and avenge her younger half-sister. Quotes Images Life Character Pixels : Trivia *Wolfstream is the OC of Whisker's sister. Originally, she became a medicine cat. **She was renamed Nightstream as deputy to avoid confusion with her leader, Wolfstar. Category:She-cats Category:Warrior Category:FrostClan Cat Category:Cats Owned by Silverwhisker Category:Living Category:Characters Category:Deputy